


Abby, please don't die

by Sunshinecowger



Category: Kabby fandom, The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kabby, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Abby's brain is deteriorating. Marcus rushes to her side.Marcus is in a lot of pain guys. Yet his love for Abby never ends.I tried to stay very true to the characters.Thanks for so much positive feedback.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Marcus?"  
Clarke ran across the field to where Marcus was speaking to his security detail. He looked over his shoulder curiously. He took a second to look at the smoke coming from the ark.  
"Marcus, I need a minute."  
He looked back at the men and women.  
"Get started. Keep an eye on Octavia. I don't want her leaving camp."  
"Yes Sir."  
It came in unison. Marcus turned to Clarke. Seeing the tension in her face as he stepped closer.  
"What?"  
"My mom. She's alive but Jackson says he found her on the floor."  
Marcus felt the news steal his breath.  
"I have to get to her."  
"When will we leave? Now, right?"  
"Grab your things, Clarke."  
"My things blew up in the ship."

Abby was in the small bed.  
Her eyes darted back and forth underneath her eyelids. Jackson checked her I.V. and her blood pressure. It was dangerously high despite the meds he had given her.  
"Clarke, Bellamy and Marcus are on their way. Please hang in there, Abby. I still don't get this thing with you and Kane but if he can help you pull through this then I might love him myself."  
Jackson held her hand and waited for the three new arrivals to show. 

Bellamy, Clarke and Marcus arrived after dark. They were exhausted and anxious to see Abby.  
"Guys to keep Abby from catching any infection, I'll need you shower and change."  
The three reluctantly were led to rooms. Marcus was allowed in Abby's quarters. Normally he would love the hot water and fresh clothing. Only now he stared around the room and smiled despite himself when he saw his faded red shirt on the bed. Marcus moved to it and grabbed it. It smelled of her, he held it against his face. He knew she must have used it to sleep in. He missed the days in Polis when she curled up next to him under the blankets. Naked and content. What he wouldn't give if he could go back and tell her all the things he should have. Marcus sighed and placed the shirt back on the bed. He found dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt in a drawer. They felt new and never in his life had he held new clothes, he didn't have time to savor the feeling, he had to move.  
The water fell over him. He scrubbed and washed as the dirty water slid down his body. He said a prayer that Abby would be alright.  
A few minutes later he was outside medical listening to Jackson.  
"Just speak to her calmy. Her blood pressure is abnormal. So I need it to come down. If it spikes, I will ask you to come out."  
"Jackson, just let me see her. "  
He moved aside to let Marcus in. There was his Abby looking as if she was sleeping. He pictured her momentarily witb her hair splayed out on the pillow, underneath him with her head back as she clutched on to him. He wondered if he would ever witness her like that again. Marcus moved slowly closer to her bed and took her strong hand in his rough one.  
"Abby, I'm here."  
With his free hand he cupped her face, leaning over he kissed her gently.  
"I'm here. I won't leave you."  
He heard the footsteps behind him.  
"Mom?"  
Clarke moved to the other side of the bed and held her mom's hand, careful not to touch the I.V., she softly touched her mother’s hair.  
"Did Jackson speak to you about my mother's condition?"  
Marcus shook his head.  
"Only about her blood pressure."  
"Marcus, you should sit down."  
He cocked his head and stared at her.  
"What?"  
He said it softly and full of emotion.  
"Please sit."  
Marcus like a child and trying to brace himself sat down in the chair next to her bed never letting go of Abby's hand. He kept his eyes on Clarke.  
"My mom's brain is deteriorating..."  
Clarke's own emotions filled her. She bit her lip before continuing. Marcus's own eyes filled with tears.  
"You need to prepare yourself that if she wakes up at all, she may not remember earth."  
Marcus sucked in his breath. It was as if someone hit him.  
"No! This can't happen."  
Clarke and Marcus didn't say another word. They both stayed next to her, holding het hand and silently grieving.  
Jackson came in, took blood and checked vitals  
"Bellamy is with Raven. You two should eat and get some sleep. I can stay with Abby."  
"I'll go see Raven."  
An exhausted Clarke kissed her mother’s cheek before walking around to Marcus, squeezing his shoulder and exiting.  
Jackson took Clarke's chair.  
Marcus seemed not to notice Jackson as Marcus moved onto the bed with Abby and cried into her hair. Jackson pulled a blanket from the closet and laid it over Marcus before exiting the room.


	2. The waiting game

Chapter 2

"Brought you some coffee."  
Marcus had his arms around Abby, still holding her to him when Bellamy and Clarke came in. They looked slightly embarrassed and sorry for walking in and interrupting whatever it was Marcus had been saying to Abby while she stayed comatose.  
"Sorry, man."  
Marcus shook his head and reluctantly moved away from Abby. He stood slowly next to the bed and accepted the hot cup from Bellamy.  
"Don't be. She would want to know you guys are here."  
Clarke moved in to the spot where Marcus had been laying and took her mother’s hand.  
"Raven woke up last night."  
Clarke said it to Marcus while staring at her mother. Marcus's face brightened.  
"Does she remember?"  
"Yes but Jackson said he wanted to talk to you about my mother's levels in her blood."  
"What levels?"  
"Said he had to talk to you."  
Jackson walked in with Abby's chart.  
"Marcus I need a moment of your time."  
"What is it?"  
"I think we should talk in private."  
Marcus not having slept was on edge.  
"Abby wouldn't have anything to hide. What is it?"  
Jackson shook his head in annoyance before looking at Abby as if he could will her to wake up. He sighed before shrugging and looking at Marcus.  
"Were you and Abby intimate?"  
"Are you asking me if we had sex?"  
Jackson looked ashamed to be discussing this part of his mentors life.  
"Yes."  
Marcus swallowed hard.  
"Yes, we have a relationship."  
Jackson looked as if he was hoping that the answer would have been different.  
"Ok."  
"Jackson?"  
The man looked over at Clarke.  
"Your mother is pregnant. We need to abort the fetus."  
"No!"  
Marcus's word vibrated off the walls. He stood shaking his head.  
"Kane, Raven woke up because her levels went back to normal. With Abby's rising hCG levels, it is preventing her from waking up."  
"If she wakes up and finds out you took her baby, she will break. No. You can't. She would never forgive any of us."  
Jackson nodded  
"I understand your position here, Kane. However it is Clarke's decision. As her only living next of kin, the choice is hers."  
"I'm the father!"  
"Yes, but you aren't Abby's husband. Therefore the choices are in Clarke's hands."  
Marcus swung around to face Clarke.  
"Please, I am begging you not to take this baby from your mother."  
Clarke had been hit with alot of information very quickly and it was weighing on her.  
"The baby can't survive the radiation, Marcus."  
"I am begging you, please. Please don't do this to her."  
Clarke had tears as she looked down at her mother.  
"I need time to think."  
Marcus leaned closer to Clarke.  
"Please don't move forward with any decisions until I know."  
"That much I will promise you, Marcus."  
Marcus turned and left medical. He hadn't wanted to leave Abby. The feelings were too much.  
Marcus headed back to her quarters and fell onto the bed. He wondered if Abby had known she was carrying his child. She never would have told him over the radio and perhaps not at all with the impending threat of radiation. No, perhaps she had planned on keeping it to herself.  
The blankets smelled of her and provided comfort as his chest ached with a longing he couldn't have described.  
He dreamt of her in Polis. The way she looked as she stepped from the bathtub, taking his hand as he climbed out after her. He had pulled her to him, to kiss her, to keep his arms around her and to whisper how beautiful she was. Abby had bit her lip as she gazed up at him, blush coming to her cheeks as if she hadn't believed him. So he told her over and over again as he made love to her.  
He woke up with a start. Shocked to see that the sun was setting. His stomach hurt from lack of eating. He pushed himself off the bed, cleaned up quickly and ran back down to medical. Bellamy and Jackson spoke softly as Clarke slept next to her mother.  
"Glad you're back. Grabbing some sandwiches so I'll bring you one."  
Marcus gave Bellamy a small smile.  
"Thank you. Any news Jackson?"  
"She showed signs of waking up and then just as quickly they disappeared. I really need Clarke's choice."  
Marcus hoped Clarke would stay asleep, he dreaded her decision.


	3. The hours turned to days

Chapter 3

"I cannot make this decision for my mother."  
"Clarke, it has been a week."  
Bellamy's dark eyes were on her.  
"What if it was the woman you loved and your child, Bellamy?"  
He sighed.  
"Clarke, it isn't my child. I care about Marcus. He's the only father figure I've ever had. So naturally I want him to be alright with whatever is chosen."  
"He is right you know. If my mom wakes up, she will be resentful that we did this."  
"What do you want to do, Clarke?"  
She threw her head back and sighed before looking out the window.  
"I want the father of the child to make the choice."  
"Then let's go tell him."  
Marcus had just taken his place next to Abby when Clarke came in. He eyed her.  
"Before you tell him your answer, Clarke. I have some news."  
Jackson was moving quickly to Abby.  
"I don't know how to explain it but her brain is rejuvenating. I don't know what will happen when she wakes up. As for now, we can't cause any trauma to her. This could be a sensitive time."  
"So you think Abby will wake up?"  
Jackson smiled at Marcus.  
"I think she will."  
Marcus placed his hand on Abby's belly and kissed her forehead.  
"Marcus, it doesn't mean she will remember anything."  
"I don't want to think about that. I just need her to be alright."  
"Where is my mom's ring, Jackson? She'll want them."  
Jackson shrugged.  
"I don't recall her wearing them lately."  
"She took them off in Polis."  
"Why?"  
Marcus glanced at Clarke before looking back at Abby.  
"She took them off for me."  
"You made her take them off?"  
"No of course not. Our relationship changed and she took them off. I never would had asked it of her."  
"Oh....."  
Clarke's voice was a mere whisper.  
"She wanted to give you the rings. I don't know if they were in the ark or not."  
There was silence throughout the room briefly.  
"Marcus if Abby's has a change, what is your decision with the baby?"  
"Your asking me when I don't know how she will be impacted. I don't know how to do this. I face a different future with her now. I can't be the guy she doesn'tknow she loves, the man she remembers hating and the one that created a child with her and then took it from her. You just don't get it."  
"Marcus......."  
Jackson had begun to talk and then trailed off when Kane shot his eyes over at him.  
"Don't! She loved you guys on the ark and hated me. You can't tell her I'm the father. She will hate me even more. Please......please don't tell her."  
"If we eliminate the baby then she won't ever know."  
The words came from Jackson timidly.  
"My mother will know. Marcus you can't regret all that happened with my mom."  
"I'll never regret it but she'll hate me for it. To her I might still be Kane."  
"And she might remember all of it."  
"Her blood pressure is picking up again. Everyone quiet."  
Jackson held her wrist, timing her pulse as Clarke moved to take her hand.  
Marcus was frozen in place, his breathing escalating as he hoped she would wake while the fear of it spread through him.  
Abby's eyes moved under her lids as a small moan escaped her.  
"Clarke?"  
"I'm here mom."  
"My head."  
"You've been through alot."  
Abby tried to sit up. Jackson helped her as he fixed the bed in a sitting position. Abby smiled at Clarke.  
"I'm glad you are awake, mom."  
"How long was I out?"  
"9 days."  
Abby looked at Marcus and did a double take.  
"Kane? Am I on lockdown? Why are you here?"  
His heart fell. Everyone in the room went silent. Marcus didn't speak, he only stared, moved to shock by her few words.  
"And you have a beard."  
He couldn't breathe with the pressure in his chest. Marcus moved slowly as if he would stumble if he moved to fast. The tears were close as he walked through the double doors and away from Abby and their child.  
He didn't go to her room this time, instead he found an empty one and closed the door behind him. The sobs over took him quicly and violently that his back and shoulders hurt as he cried into his hands.  
Abby didn't remember that she had fallen in love with him, that they had 9 days together in Polis or that they had created a baby.  
Marcus sat on the floor, his arms on his knees and his head resting against his forearms.  
He knew he had never deserved her to begin with. 

Abby had no idea while Kane would have left like that and yet she wasn't shocked. He was Marcus Kane after all.


	4. Abby's questions

"Mom, how are you feeling?"  
"Like I'm being kept in the dark."  
Abby was sitting on the edge of her hospital bed. Clarke sat down next to her.  
"Must feel good to be showered and not have an I.V."  
Abby stared at her daughter fiercely. Clarke sighed.  
"Ok. There is something you need to know."  
"Finally. Some truth?"  
"It's not the easiest thing to tell you."  
Abby didn't speak.  
"Number one Marcus was here because you guys had become friends."  
Abby let out a huff.  
"Unlikely."  
"Take it easy on him. He's been through alot."  
Abby stayed silent. The unbelief evident in her eyes.  
"And I was awake and healthy for the first couple years we were down here."  
"Yes, mom. You delivered most of the children for the people from the ark."  
"That's amazing. Now we are worried about radiation though?"  
"Yes, Jackson is currently trying to figure out how to change our blood which will let us survive."  
"I can help him."  
"Were all counting on it."  
"I want to get back to my quarters."  
"One more night, mom."  
"I'm fine."  
"Yes but there is one last thing I need to tell you."  
"Anything to do with my ring and your dad's?"  
"You took them off."  
Abby looked at Clarke like she was crazy. She watched as her daughter moved from the bed. Clarke took a deep breath before she faced her mother.  
"You fell in love with someone. You took them off to show him you were ready to move on."  
"Who?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why the hell not."  
"Because you can't be stressed."  
"I can handle stress!"  
"You can, your baby can't."  
Abby's eyes widened.  
"What?"  
"You're pregnant, mom."  
Abby let out an exasperated breath.  
"I want to rerun the tests."  
"Jackson ran them three times."  
"Whose the dad?"  
"Mom. I can't. I'm sorry. If it helps he loves you and you loved him."  
"Are you sure?"  
Clarke cocked her head.  
"I know so."  
"I told you that?"  
"No but he was willing to die for you. I saw you guys together after the chips were removed. It was evident. Please trust me."  
"Where is he now?"  
"Hurting, that's all I will tell you."

Marcus did his best to avoid Abby. He had no plans other than trying to cope. As for now it was all he could do just to breathe.


	5. Abby sees Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby had been working back in medical. She had tested Luna again and again with no answers.  
> She didn't give up, she never did.  
> "You need to rest. Food is being sent to your room per Clarke."  
> Abby sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.  
> "My daughter is quickly becoming my mother."  
> Jackson smiled.  
> "She loves you."  
> "Jackson?"  
> He shook his head.  
> "I can't tell you. Please don't keep asking me."  
> "I'd like to know who fathered my child."  
> "And I have work to do."  
> "All I know is that there is a faded red shirt in my room."  
> "Goodnight, Abby."  
> She shook her head and walked tiredly back to her room. Almost bumping into Marcus. He stooped short when he saw her.

Abby had been working back in medical. She had tested Luna again and again with no answers.  
She didn't give up, she never did.  
"You need to rest. Food is being sent to your room per Clarke."  
Abby sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.  
"My daughter is quickly becoming my mother."  
Jackson smiled.  
"She loves you."  
"Jackson?"  
He shook his head.  
"I can't tell you. Please don't keep asking me."  
"I'd like to know who fathered my child."  
"And I have work to do."  
"All I know is that there is a faded red shirt in my room."  
"Goodnight, Abby."  
She shook her head and walked tiredly back to her room. Almost bumping into Marcus. He stooped short when he saw her. He looked around as if he could make up somewhere he needed to be. Suddenly he turned around and started back down the hall.  
"Marcus?"  
He froze but didn't turn to look at her.  
"Marcus?"  
He turned slowly, looking down at his feet.  
"What do you need Abby?"  
"I was just being polite. I was going to say hello to my chancellor. Not sure why I try with you."  
He only nodded still averting his eyes.  
"Nothing to say, Kane?"  
He shook his head.  
"So arrogant! What is wrong with you?"  
Still the man in front of her stayed silent.  
"Answer me this at least. Do you know who the father of my child is?"  
"I have to go."  
He rushed past her so fast that it shocked her.  
Marcus moved outside and breathed in the fresh air quickly. He sat on a rock, trying to grip without success the smooth surface beneath him.  
"Marcus?"  
Bellamy rushed up, a gun strap over his shoulder with the gun against his waist.  
"I. It's just. I don't know."  
"Abby?"  
Marcus slowly nodded.  
"I can't imagine. I'm sorry man. The baby is healthy."  
Marcus stared at the ground as he gave a soft smile. He ran his hands over his face.  
"That's good."  
The men stood there quietly for a moment.  
"Bellamy?"  
He looked over at Marcus.  
"Does she know what the baby is?"  
"Clarke hasn't said. She'll be the first woman in a hundred years to know what the baby is though. This place has so much technology."  
Marcus only gave a nod.  
"Off to hunt. Got your gun? Want to come?"  
"That would be good." 

Abby wondered who the father was. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of one man she found suitable . She asked Clarke over and over again and no matter what her daughter wouldn't budge.  
Her radio went off.  
"Abby, you there?"  
"Jackson, what is it?"  
"I found a way to make Luna's blood work. Hurry!"  
Abby smiled and left her quarters.


	6. Nightblood

"You did it, Jackson!"  
Jackson couldn't hide that he was proud of himself.  
"And people can take it easily. We need to start the process."  
"We can get the people here right now."  
"Others from the Ark and a few from Polis are already headed here."  
"How did they know about the Nightblood?"  
"They didn't. They heard about this place."  
"Can't blame them for that I suppose, it is incredible."

Abby radioed the others to medical.  
Jackson got to announce it and how they would take it. People cheered with excitement.  
Abby smiled at her protégé. 

"So if we could start two lines?"  
People hurriedly stood up.  
Abby glanced up and watched as Marcus left the room without taking the vaccine.  
"Kane!?"  
He ignored her and kept walking. 

Hours had passed when Marcus heard a knock at his door. He got up from his bed and answered it. Abby marched in without saying so much as hello. When he turned to face her, she was standing with her hands on her hips.  
"What?"  
"As acting chancellor you have to take the vaccine before it runs out."  
"I don't want it."  
Her eyes widened.  
"Why the hell not?"  
"The last few years have been difficult at best. I don't want to have war anymore. I don't want to fight anymore.."  
She stared at him for a long moment, he wasn't making eye contact with her.  
"You haven't had one good day here? On earth?"  
He shook his head.  
"9"  
He placed one hand on his hip, one hand went through his hair in frustration as if he had said the wrong thing.  
"9 what?"  
"I had 9 good days. Abby, please go."  
She shook her head.  
"Not until I convince you to get the Nightblood."  
"No."  
"You think you're the only one with problems, Marcus? No one will tell me who the father of my child is. No one will tell me who I loved so much that I took off Jake's ring! Not everythingvis about you!"  
"Stop! You don't know what you're saying!"  
His hands were fisted and she saw the marks at his wrists. Abby ran to him, grabbing his wrists causing him to flinch at her touch.  
"Suicide? You tried to commit suicide?"  
"No!"  
He pulled his wrists from her, he was breathing heavy.  
"What happened to you?"  
"I was put on a cross. Leave it alone. Please leave. I'm begging you. Please."  
He opened the door without looking at her.  
"Please, Abby. Please leave."  
She walked slowly towards the door.  
"I'll never understand why you hate me, Kane."  
She breezed past him.  
"I don't hate you."  
His words where a mere whisper that she didn't hear.

Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Murray were playing dice when Abby walked in.  
"Clarke, can we talk privately?"  
The women went to the corner of the room.  
"I just saw Marcus. He is refusing the radiation vaccine."  
The younger Griffin woman nodded.  
"Ok. I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Can you get your friend Bellamy to talk to him?"  
"I can ask him to. Bellamy is your friend too. I know you don't remember. "  
"I hate that I don't remember so many things."  
Clarke gave her mom a small smile.  
"I know."  
"Hey, why was Marcus put on a cross?"  
Clarke looked shocked.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I may have accused Marcus of trying to commit suicide."  
"Oh mom. Ugh. Leave him alone."  
"Why did he go to the cross?"  
"He wouldn't tell where I was."  
Abby looked shocked.  
"That can't be right. He sent you to the ground. "  
"He was a different person then, mom."  
Abby looked confused.  
"He went to a cross? Hung on a cross to save you?"  
Clarke looked sad.  
"Yes."  
"When was this?"  
"During the same time when Jaha got people to take the chip I told you about."  
"Marcus didn't take it?"  
Clarke looked away before taking a deep breath and staring at her mother’s belly before making eye contact with her again.  
"Marcus took the chip while he was on the cross because Jaha was going to kill someone he cared about."  
"Who?"  
"Were here!"  
And in walked people who clearly knew Abby but she didn't recall.


	7. Days passed

"It was overwhelming all these people who came by daily to say hello to Abby."  
It was a constant reminder that she didn't remember. It was clear that there was so much people weren't saying. She wanted to know who the man she loved was. She could use that comfort now. All she knew was that he had a faded red t-shirt left in her room. Clarke had told her mom that Abby took it from him during one of their nights together. Even now she slept in it, however it wouldn't be too much longer when it wouldn't fit. Her belly was growing. She wished this man would care enough about their child but pehaps her losing her memory was his way out. Maybe he had been miserable. Something inside her hurt as she thought about.  
"Jackson, I need to go lay down."  
He ran to her.  
"Abby, are you alright? Is it your head?"  
"No."  
He saw her tears.  
"Abby?"  
His voice was quiet.  
She held on to his arms that were at her shoulders.  
"Did he love me, Jackson?"  
He looked at her so slowly and gave her a faint smile.  
"I know so little of him but the one thing I know for sure Abby is that he loves you."  
"Then why isn't he here begging me to remember?"  
Her tears came freely then. It seemed to break Jackson.  
"He doesn't want the baby impacted. He's willing to sacrifice his relationship with you and the baby in order to keep you both healthy."  
"But I need him to be part of this."  
"I'm sorry, Abby. We could see what you are having. That would cheer you up."  
Abby smiled.  
"Please."

Marcus helped hunt. They caught two boars and a jaguar.  
It was quite the work getting them back to their new homebase. 

Marcus showered and changed deciding to head back out for a walk. He did this often, trying to avoid the others.  
The sun was setting as he walked near the water. The rustling of the leaves made him head towards the noise. Through the trees was Abby, sitting on an old tree stump and to his surprise she was crying.  
He turned, planning on leaving her there. Instead he stepped on twigs causing them both to jump.  
"Kane?"  
He hated the sound of his own name.  
"I didn't mean to intrude. I'm heading back."  
"No!"  
She stood quickly, he couldn’t help but stare at her belly that was swollen with his child.  
"I couldn't be of any help, Abby. Bye."  
"Damn it, Kane! Stop!"  
He froze.  
She moved to him and yet kept her hands to herself.  
"Please, you must know who I loved. Please tell me."  
His eyes looked desperately sad.  
"How would it help you, Abby?"  
She looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
"If he had loved me he would want to be part of this. I have no choice but to believe I was only a moment to him if he isn't fighting for me."  
"You have no idea how much he loves you. How much he loves the baby. Don't you think it's torture for him to remember what it's like to have loved you and you don't so much as recall his face?"  
He said it more sternly than he had meant to.  
"You know him? Please, please take me to him. I know what I'm having."  
Marcus's mouth fell open.  
"You know the sex of the baby?"  
"A girl. Marcus I'm having a baby girl."  
He turned around to face the water, the tears springing to his eyes. He should be holding her, crying happy tears with her. Not these hot tears that he was trying so hard to hold back. He wiped them away quickly.  
"A girl."  
He barely said it.  
"Yes. A girl, Marcus. She will need her father."  
"I'm sorry that I can't help you."  
Abby cried.  
"Marcus, he didn't love me, did he?" You don't have to say it. You must be getting quite the laugh at me now."  
He spun back around.  
"Is that how low you think of me, Abby? That I would laugh at your pain? Let me tell you something that I know you won't believe."  
He stepped close to her.  
"You and me.........  
You and me.........we were.........  
Friends. We were friends, Abby. No, I am not laughing at your pain."  
She took his hands, he wanted to pull away from her.  
"Please tell him I'm having his daughter and that I don't want to do it alone. Please, Marcus."  
The word daughter hit him hard.  
She let go of his hands and left him standing there.


	8. 8 days later

There was a celebration about to take place in honor of the radiation vaccine. The actual radiation would be here in the next couple of weeks. So having the party outside was a big deal.  
A large screen was set up. People sat in chairs and on blankets. Marcus stood at the back of the audience. He watched as Abby and Clarke sat close to each other on a thick blanket. Abby had another around her shoulders. He was jealous of that blanket. He wanted to sit behind her with his arms wrapped around her, his hands on her belly.  
Monty suddenly was standing in front of the screen.  
"As you all know we lost....."  
"Take off your clothes!"  
"Thank you, Jasper."  
"Show us what your mama gave you."  
"No thanks, Riley!"  
People were laughing.  
"As you know, we lost the ark. However we were able to salvage some footage and turns out quite alot of you posed for our security cameras."  
Again the crowd laugh.  
"Lets roll."  
Numbers appeard on screen along with music.  
There was Bellamy, Clarke, Harper, Monty and Jasper throwing peace signs. Marcus and Lincoln training, Octavia and Raven doung pull ups, Jaha dancing and then a hush came over the crowd. There was Marcus in handcuffs his forehead against Abby's as she cried, her hands in his hair as she looked as if she desperately wanted him to kiss her.  
"Stop the film!"  
Abby struggled to stand. Clarke jumped up to help her.  
Marcus was turning to flee though he no longer knew why.  
"Marcus Kane you stop right there!"  
He turned to face her slowly.  
"Are you my child's father?"  
"This isn't the place, Abby."  
She looked at him like he was crazy.  
"The hell it isn't! Everyone here knows the answer I deserve to know. Marcus, please.......are you the father of my daughter?"  
"You loved me, Abby...."  
His voice cracked as he said it. She walked through the crowd to come face to face with him. Everyone was watching.  
"Are you?"  
She barely got the words out. For the first time since she was in the hospital bed he reached out and took her hand. He led her to her quarters. Marcus let go of her once they were inside and stepped away from her.  
"I am her father. You must understand though. It wasn't a fling, Abby. We wanted those days in Polis together."  
She stared at him. He looked frustrated and desperate.  
Abby walked to him now.  
She took his hand and placed it on her belly.  
"She's kicking."  
Marcus felt it and began to cry. Abby reached up and cupped his face so moved by his emotion.  
"Take the vaccine."  
"I can't see you everyday."  
"You need to see her everyday. She needs her daddy."  
"Abby....."  
She let go of his hand that stayed on her belly and cupped his face.  
"When did we get together?"  
He kept his eyes closed, feeling their child moving underneath his palm.  
"That video was when you told me you had feelings for me. See Abby? I remember every moment with you and you remember nothing."  
He sounded broken and it tore at something in her.  
"When was the first time we were together?"  
He opened his eyes and looked at her through hazy eyes.  
"In Polis. We had nine days together."  
Everything clicked and she understood their conversation from weeks ago. Abby nodded slowly. She ran her hand through his beard.  
"I am sorry I don't remember."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Marcus?"  
He only stared at her in response.  
"Kiss me like I remember."  
He knew he shouldn't and yet he kissed her anyway. She met every desperate kiss that he placed against her lips. His hands were in her hair. Abby knew there had always been an attraction for him and it wasn't difficult to feel something in this moment. Suddenly he stopped and stepped away.  
"I'm sorry, Abby."  
"I asked you to do it."  
He was shocked when she stepped in his arms and put her head against his chest.  
"Please put your arms around me."  
And because he couldn't deny her, he did.  
"If I fell in love with you once, maybe I can do it again."  
Marcus let out a bitter laugh.  
"You falling in love with me was a once in a million thing. I am not a lucky man and you were the luckiest thing that ever happened to me."  
Abby looked up at him.  
"Tell me what you said to me during our first time."  
He gazed down at her.  
"I said we didn't have to rush things."  
"What did I say to that?"  
Marcus slowly brushed hair away from her face. His knuckles skimming her cheek.  
"You said 'have you ever known me to do something I didn't want to do?'"  
Abby smiled.  
"And then what?"  
"I said you were beautiful so breathtakingly beautiful that it moved me and then I kissed you and couldn't seem to stop."  
"Marcus, take the vaccince. Stay with me and our baby and give me the chance to fall in love with you all over again."............


	9. Time

Marcus sat on the medical table. He flinched as Abby inserted the needle.  
"Ouch."  
"Oh come on. It's not that bad."  
"You aren't going through it."  
"Remind me to say that when I'm giving birth."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"I suppose you got me there."  
"I do got you there."  
Abby laughed as she said it. Marcus gazed at her as her throaty chuckles filled the room. Abby realized he was watching her and blushed. He wanted to reach out and touch her and yet he refrained.  
"Marcus, thank you for taking the vaccine."  
"You said she needs me."  
Abby stepped in between his legs where they dangled over the side of the bed. Her hands on his knees.  
"We both do. I can't raise her all on my own."  
Marcus only nodded.  
"What Marcus?"  
He looked away from her momentarily before she nudged him causing him to look at her seriously.  
"I need you to not stand like this or to keep touching me. I'm sorry."  
He said it quickly when he saw the hurt wash over her face. Abby didn't move however.  
"Abby, it makes me......."  
"Sad?"  
He nodded slowly.  
"There was a time that I was allowed to do what I wanted with you. I can't get confused."  
She backed away from him. They were silent for a moment. Marcus slowly moved from the table and put his black tattered jacket back on. Abby had her back to him.  
"Goodnight Abby."  
He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her. Instead Marcus didn't so much as look at her as he headed to the medical doors.  
"Marcus?"  
He froze but didn't turn. Abby was staring at his back. She looked at his hair that she had always secretly been fascinated with. Abby wondered if she had spent alot of time running her fingers through it.  
"When you were on the cross they were going to kill someone you cared about."  
"Love."  
"What?"  
"They were going to kill someone I love."  
His back was still to her.  
"Who Marcus?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Please tell me."  
"You."  
And then he walked out without looking at her. 

Abby cried, the ugly can't control it cry. For the first time in weeks she wasn't crying for herself. No, she was crying for Kane. No. Abby was crying for Marcus. She felt it all from his perspective. How it must have felt when she didn't remember.  
Abby as always wanted to heal the broken. She left medical in a rush. Grateful that the halls were bare. Abby knocked on his door. Waited because inside Marcus knew that it must be her and he didn't feel as strong as she seemed to be giving him credit for.  
"Marcus, please. "  
He groaned loud enough for her to hear.  
"Marcus, please open the door"  
Slowly he opened it. His eyes were dark as he kept them averted from hers.  
He stood in nothing except for faded blue boxers. Abby's eyes slid over him. Abby was determined as always to get her way.  
"Let me sleep next to you."  
He let out a laugh and ran one hand through his hair.  
"I am only a man, Abby."  
His jaw set firmly as he finished talking."  
"Please."  
"It's not a good idea."  
He still hadn't looked at her  
"Marcus, please"  
Slowly his dark eyes looked her up and down.  
"You don't like sleeping in your jeans, Abby."  
He said it slowly remembering easily how she hated to be confined.  
"How do I sleep?"  
"In a t-shirt or nothing at all."  
She nodded slowly knowing indeed that he had known her intimately as if the baby wasn't enough.  
"Are you going to let me in?"  
He opened the door and felt as Abby brushed by him. Marcus shut the door, standing still for several moments. He walked back to the bed, not yet climbing in.  
"My shirts are in the......."  
And then he froze. Abby's shirt was gone. Her boots off and her feet bare. The top button of her jeans undone as she begam to pull them from her legs. Marcus's mouth fell open. Abby looked more beautiful than she had before because now her belly took priority over every other part of her. He wanted to stare and yet he forced himself to look away. He moved into bed, fisted his hands and put them to his eye sockets.  
When he felt Abby climb on the bed his breathing changed. He silently begged her not to toch him. Abby was aware of the effect she was having on Marcus. She swung one leg over his hips and felt his need for her.  
He knew from memory how good this position had been for them.  
"Abby don't."  
He didn't look at het.  
"I know you want me."  
"Wanting you has never been an issue."  
"Please."  
Abby pulled his underwear down easily and yet didn't touch him. She heard him bite back a moan. Slowly she took his hands that were balled up at his eyes and moved them to her hips.  
"Abby......"  
He said it breathlessly.  
"You must have missed this."  
Her own breathing had quickened.  
"You loved me, Abby."  
She leaned forward and kissed him hungrily.  
"Make me love you again, Marcus."  
"Sex won't make you love me."  
Abby moved again, running herself over him.  
"I don't have the strength to do the right thing here, Abby."  
And he pushed into her. She knew he knew her body by the way he touched her and kissed her. Marcus told her over and over again how much he had missed her and loved her. He didn't hold back. Abby was sure she came harder than she ever had. Marcus turned her over gently and then pumped into a few more times before loosing himself completely. He rested his head on her chest until his breathing went back to normal. Her hands were in his hair.  
He moved his way down her body until his forehead rested on her belly. Abby watched him. She did feel happy after she had her first time with Marcus and sad she couldn't recall all the others..........


	10. Radiation

And then the radiation came.  
People hunkered down as the flames of radiation swept through. Anything left out was destroyed.  
Trees went up in flames.  
Marcus held on to Abby with the protective shield over them in case the building let radiation in. They were concerned for their unborn child.  
Clarke was in a different part of the building with Bellamy. Abby said prayers for both of her daughter's.  
And then as fast as they came the flames were gone. 

Abby would not be permitted outside despite the fact that she had the vaccination. They weren't sure if it would harm her baby.  
Marcus lay next to her naked and content under a sheet. He had fallen asleep after she all but attacked him when he brought her hard candy. It was something she craved with both pregnancies.  
Although she still hadn't told him she loved him, they existed as a couple. Marcus wouldn't have to say that he loved her. It was obvious in all that he did. It was clear in the way he protected her. She found herself wanting him all the time and he obliged.  
Now she leaned over him and studied his features.  
He really was a different man on the ground. She no longer needed to be reminded, she witnessed it daily.  
One finger trailed over his features lightly and before long she was kissing him.  
"Don't you ever sleep?"  
His voice was husky.  
"Want me to stop?"  
Her hand disappeared under the blanket.  
"No, no I don't."  
She let out a small laugh.  
"I didn't think so."  
"Jackson warned us about doing this so close to your due date."  
"You planning on using logic with me?"  
He grinned and then leaned up to kiss her. Marcus made love to her slowly. He still told her that he loved her. He couldn't seem to help himself. She rested her head on his chest after.  
"We need a name, Marcus."  
"Any ideas?"  
"Did we have a special moment in Polis or somewhere we went that was significant?"  
"On our fourth night there after the chips were gone, there was a moment I suppose."  
She leaned up on one arm and gazed at him. He brushed hair away from her face.  
"Tell me."  
He smiled at how eager she was.  
Marcus sat up and took her hand in his.  
"We were in bed, your back was to me. I had my arms around you. We were facing the large window and it began to rain. Way off in the distance was lighting. You thought it was beautiful and then out of nowhere someone down the hall, outside our room, they began to play the piano. You said it was the most beautiful melody you had ever heard."  
She was smiling at him.  
"Really?"  
"I wish you could remember, Abby."  
"I'm here now."  
He nodded slowly, sadly. She cupped his face.  
"I'm here, Marcus and I don't want to be anywhere else."  
He kissed her gently before holding her to him.  
"A name Marcus."  
"Melody."  
She smiled.  
"I love it."  
"You do?"  
She leaned back so she could look at him. She was smiling bright and her eyes were shiny.  
Abby cupped his face again.  
"I love it because it was from before I forgot."  
He ran his hand through her hair.  
"Abby, I love you."  
She leaned in and kissed him.  
"I do love you, Marcus. More than I thought I ever could."  
And she meant it.  
They held each other for a long time after that. He was relieved.  
"Marcus, what about a middle name?"  
"On the ark I used to make fun of you for this and now I find it to be one of your most endearing qualities. Abby, you have always had hope."  
"Melody Hope. I like it."  
"Now that we have a name, maybe we should sleep."  
"Well we could sleep but I was thinking that once Melody is here we are going to have weeks of no sex."  
"That's true, however we are also going to have weeks of no sleep."  
"I guess if that's how you want to spend your time."  
He let out a playful groan.  
"Duty calls I suppose."  
He gave into her.

One more chapter to go........


	11. Here we go!

Marcus was out with Bellamy and Monty hunting for food. He wanted to get back to Abby. He had something planned.  
It know longer mattered that she couldn't remember, it only mattered that she loved him.  
"I think we should go North, there isn't anything left to catch."  
"Monty is right, Bellamy. We have......"  
The radio cracked bringing the men to silence.  
"Marcus?!"  
"Abby, what is it?"  
"Hurry Marcus!"  
And suddenly he couldn't get Abby to respond. Marcus turned and ran back to camp. It wasn't long before he arrived sweaty and out of breath.  
He burst into medical. Clarke was blocking Marcus's view, Jacksom was holding Abby's hand. Jackson smiled with relief.  
"Oh thank God! He's here, Abby."  
"Marcus?"  
He moved to her quickly. Drop of sweat covered her face.  
"I told you not to hunt."  
He smiled at her, moving the hair off her face.  
Suddenly Abby groaned.  
"Good mom. Push."  
Abby held Marcus's hand and cried through the moment.  
"Just breathe, mom. She's almost here."  
Marcus watched as Abby stared up at him.  
"I can't do this."  
He leaned down and smiled.  
"You are the strongest woman I've ever known. You can do this.."  
"I can't. "  
Clarke looked at Marcus with pleading eyes.  
"I need her to push."  
"Abby, she's ready to make her appearance. Come on. You can do this."  
Abby shook her head and gripped Marcus's hand as he helped her get into potion. Abby gritted her teeth and pushed.  
"I see her head!"  
Clarke saw her sister.  
Marcus watched as Clarke's eyes grew wide.  
"One more push, Mom!"  
And their daughter was crying. Abby collapsed back on the bed as her tears of pain went to tears of happiness. Clarke placed her sister on Abby's chest. Melody was protesting her new place on earth. Abby had one hand on her baby's back and the other on her head, gently touching har hair. Marcus stood motionless as he stared at the scene. Abby was holding their daughter. Abby smiled up at him.  
"Marcus?"  
He kissed Abby gently without saying a word.  
"Marcus, you have to cut the cord."  
He looked at Clarke who was smiling at him.  
Carefully he did what he was told.  
And then Clarke picked up her sister.  
"I'm going to clean her up. She will be right back."  
Marcus watched as Clarke moved away with his daughter."  
"Hey."  
Marcus looked at Abby while trying to keep focused on their child."  
"She's ok, Marcus."  
"She's so little."  
He sounded mesmerized. He suddenly turned back to Abby.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm tired."  
He smiled softly.  
"You look beautiful for all the work you've done."  
She gave him a tired smile, she reached up and slid her fingers over his beard.  
"She's here, Marcus."  
"Thank you, Abby. "  
"For what?"  
"For giving me a moment I never thought I would have."  
"I love you, Marcus."  
"Abby, I love you too."  
"Here she is."  
Clarke went to hand the baby to her mom and instead an exhausted Abby pointed to Marcus. Clarke carefully placed her in Marcus's arms. Abby watched as his whole face lit up. Melody stretched in his arms before relaxing and becoming content. Marcus spoke softly to his little girl before kissing the top of her head that had an unruly curl. Abby reached over to smooth the curl and instead it went back to where it wanted.  
"She has your hair, Marcus."  
He grinned.  
"I think so."  
Abby fell asleep watching the man she loved cradle their little girl. 

When she woke back up, Marcus was showered, in clean clothes as he held a very fussy Melody.  
"Let me see her."  
Marcus seemed relieved to see her awake and handed the baby to her mother.  
"I don't know what's wrong."  
Abby immediately put Melody to her breast.  
Marcus stared feeling suddenly foolish.  
"Oh..."  
He sat gently on the edge of the bed and watched.  
"Melody is only hungry. "  
Abby said it as she stared down at the baby that was so pink.  
"She is so perfect, Abby."  
Abby touched the face of her baby.  
"I know. She really is amazing. She has your eyes, Marcus. The shape are yours."  
Abby gazed down at Melody while Marcus gazed at the woman he loved."  
"Marry me, Abby."  
She looked at him and smiled.  
"We should wait until your emotions calm. I don't want to say yes because you have a momentarily feeling."  
He shook his head.  
"I wanted to ask you when we were reunited. I had it with me then."  
He smiled and watched as Abby moved Melody to her shoulder.  
"What did you have with you?"  
Marcus pulled out the ring.  
Abby cried.  
"You were going to propose and I forgot."  
Marcus leaned forward.  
"What matters is that you love me now."  
Abby reached out and cupped his cheek. Tears sprang to her eyes.  
"I do love you, Marcus."  
Marcus felt the tears come.  
"I wanted to marry you before I knew about our baby."  
His eyes moved over to Melody.  
"Marcus....."  
His eyes moved to Abby.  
"Marry me....."  
She nodded slowly.  
"It must have destroyed you when I didn't remember...."  
Marcus looked away from her and then back up.  
"Moments before I found out about the baby, I had begged you to wake up and I promised I would marry you if you would only wake up. Be my wife, Abby."  
"Yes, Marcus. Yes."  
He leaned over and kissed her and then kissed his daughter's head before sliding the ring on Abby's finger. He took his daughter in his arms and gazed at Abby who was staring at him as if she had never forgotten him. 

The end.


End file.
